The Daughter of Goku
by dark-inu-yami
Summary: Hikari can never remember a moment where she wasn't tormented by the androids. She lost her mother and her brother to them, now she has to live her life as one of them. She blames all of her suffering on the one person who wasn't there...her father.
1. Default Chapter

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing but Hikari… Only saying this once…

Being the daughter of the greatest Saiyan that ever lived meant nothing to me, especially since I could never remember my father. My brother Gohan often told me that he was an angel, that he was always there for everyone. If that were true, my father would have protected me from becoming what I learned to despise the most: an android, just like them.

_Flashback  
_  
"The androids are attacking! 17 and 18 are attacking!"

Screams were heard all over as a woman held her trembling daughter while running from the chaos. She used to never have to run, for her husband, her mate, was always around to protect her. But alas, fate intervened, and the legendary Son Goku succumbed to something one never thought a great hero would ever have to: a heart virus. Now Chichi and her little girl, whose father's Saiyan blood courses through her veins, have to run in fear.

" Come on, almost there. Don't worry my little one I won't let you die."

Chichi kept running, running, running away. Flames blocked her way, trying to grab and envelop her, just as she was clutching her daughter; trying to consume them both.

"Where do you think you're going?" 17's maniac laughter was all Chichi heard as he knocked her down.

"No one will escape." 18 said as they surrounded her…

Gohan and Trunks searched the city for his mother and sister, but it seemed hopeless. Just as Gohan was about to give up, he heard faint crying in the distance.

"Trunks, I found her." He found his sister, crying over his mom's blood-soaked body. She was covered with blood, both hers and Chichi's. Gohan could tell she was badly wounded.

"Hey little one, I found you."

She looked at Gohan, blood and tears streaming down her face. "They killed mommy… the monsters killed mommy..."

Gohan opened his arms, and his sister fell into them. "Don't worry, Hikari, I will take care of you. I promise."

_End of Flashback  
_  
The only way I could be saved was for Bulma Briefs, Trunks's mother, to make me one of them. Eventually, they were the only ones I had left, because they soon caught my brother in their sick, twisted game of cat and mouse. Everyone around me looks at me as if it's my fault, just because I am one of them. But it isn't my fault; the fault lies with the one who left us too soon. It lies with the one who promised to protect his family, but didn't. The fault lies with Son Goku. My father.


	2. Visit to the Past: Encounter with Son Go...

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. Hikari is mine though.   
  
Chapter 1 Visit to the Past: Encounter with Son Goku  
  
Note: Italics telepathy  
  
Trunks and I are with the others, waiting for Son Goku's return to the Earth. We are now hanging out with the original Z Gang. Some of these people I remember, some I don't. I remember Bulma, with her blue hair and her youth; Gohan, my brother, now younger than me, his mind full of innocence; I know who Vegeta is, even though I haven't met him, because Bulma told us often about him, and Trunks looks like him. The others I have never seen, though I know who they are: Yamcha, Puar, the mighty Piccolo (Gohan talked of him often), Tien, Chiaotzu, and Krillin.   
  
_Are you okay, Hikari?_ I looked at Trunks, my best friend and nodded. _Just sitting here, staring at Gohan, waiting to see Son Goku._ He looked at me with concern. _You can call him father. There is no reason to be mad._ I glared at him. _Are you kidding? I have a right to be angry with him. He stopped being my father the moment he died. He was weak, to fall prey to a stupid virus._ Trunks grabbed my hand. _Okay, I won't talk about it anymore, baby. I know how much it hurts. My dad died too._ I smiled. _I am sorry_.  
  
Just then, a spaceship landed. Out of it came Son Goku, my father. Around me, everyone cheered except Trunks and me. I watched as Trunks stared at Son Goku, as if he was remembering all of the stories Gohan and his mom told us. I just glared at him with hatred.  
  
"Goku!" "You're back!" "Daddy!" Hearing Gohan call him that tore at my heart. We watched as everyone hugged and talked with Goku. I watched him, laughing as if he doesn't have a care in the world. I was jealous, jealous of my father. _Look at him, having so much fun. He doesn't have to worry everyday about whether he'll live or die like we do._ Trunks grabbed my hand. _He will soon, that's why we're here. To prevent our future from happening_.   
  
Goku then looked at us. "Who are they?" he asks. 'The girl reminds me of Chichi. Is she somehow related to me? Her eyes are so full of knowledge beyond her years. I also see pain and sadness, so unlike the warmth in Chichi's eyes.'  
  
"They both arrived and defeated Frieza," Bulma replied, "And they knew when and where you would arrive." "Yeah Dad, they both turned Super Saiyan," Gohan said. Vegeta walked up to Goku. "We know that it isn't possible Kakarot," he said. "We are the only two Saiyans left; three including your son. They can't be Saiyans." I rolled my eyes and looked at Trunks. _Your dad is just like Bulma said_. Trunks smiled. _Yeah, I know_. Goku shrugged. "That's true. Oh well."  
  
Goku looked at Trunks, then me. Trunks looked at Goku with a smile, but I looked away. _Kari, don't do this_. I sighed. _All right, I will be nice, but I still refuse to call him father_. He nodded. I looked at Son Goku. I smiled at him, while a phrase kept repeating itself in my head: _the fault lies with Son Goku, my father_.   
  
'She looked away when I looked at her just now; earlier she glared at me with hatred; plus when she actually smiled a second ago, it didn't reach her eyes.' Goku thought as he smiled at the newcomers. 'I must have done something to get her mad, but how? I have never met her before.'  
  
"Son Goku," Trunks spoke, "Can we talk to you privately?" "Why can't you say it in front of us?" Yamcha asks. "Yeah!" Tien adds. "If we wanted to include all of you in this, we would have already told you. It is best that not many people know what we're going to tell," I said as I walked to Son Goku. He just shrugged. "All right."  
  
Goku lifted himself up into the air; Trunks and I did the same. We went to a secluded area of the field. "Thanks a lot Goku for not making us tell you this in front of everyone," Trunks said as we landed. "No problem," Goku said, "What's up?" "You are able to turn Super Saiyan at will, are you not?" I asked. He looked at me. "At first I wasn't able to control it, now I can." Trunks stepped forward, "Show us."   
  
Goku nodded and transformed. _Show off_. I thought. _Stop it Kari_. Trunks nodded his approval. "Now we'll both become Super Saiyan," he transformed also. I watched as both of them stood face to face, each a Super Saiyan. "Can you do it too?" Goku asked me. I nodded. "She doesn't need to show you, though. I want to test you," Trunks said as he pulled out his sword.   
  
A little battle between the two of them began, and lasted a while. Trunks used his sword, while Goku used a finger. Finally the battle ended, and they both powered down. "Wow, you're strong," Goku said. "Thank you. Now I feel like I can trust you," Trunks replied. "I will tell you everything. My name is Trunks, and this is Hikari. We are from the future. Vegeta is right about there only being two full-blooded Saiyans in this world. I got my blood from him, and Hikari got her blood from." _Trunks! Don't tell him!_ ".you."   
  
Goku looked at me in shock. 'That's why she looks like Chichi. I knew she was somehow related to me. Wow." I stuck my tongue out at Trunks. _I can't believe you did that_. Trunks shrugged. _You knew we were going to tell him, Kari_.   
  
"Anyways, we came to warn you about something evil that is going to happen three years from now," I began. Goku kept staring at me. "What? Do I have something on me?" I spun around in a circle. "What is it?" He smiled at me. "I can't believe I will get a daughter, especially one as beautiful as you."  
  
I stared at Goku. My face never changed, though my heart cried out to Goku. 'I won't let him get to me, I won't. It is his fault that I am this way. I am not even me anymore.' "Anyways, the evil that is soon coming to this world are two androids created by Dr. Gero..."  
  
..."Wow! I can't believe that I will die from a heart virus. I don't even get a chance to fight the androids," Goku said. Trunks stared at Goku. "You mean you want to fight them?" He nodded. "Yeah, I do." Trunks pulled out a bottle. "In my time, there is a cure for the virus. I am going to give it to you, because I believe that some of the future should be changed, for the better." Goku smiled as he took the bottle. "It's grape flavored!"  
  
I walked away from them. Goku looked at me as I walked off. "Why is Hikari like this? Did I do something wrong to her?" Trunks sighed. Kari, you should tell Goku this, not me. I shook my head. I can't tell him. "She will tell you, in time. It's not my right to tell you. I am sorry."  
  
.Trunks and I got into the time machine. We waved bye to everyone. I looked at Goku sadly. 'I wish I could've told you everything, Goku. But I can't let you change the past. We have already changed so much. But then again, I wouldn't be so confused about everything. Maybe then I'd still be me.' _Goodbye, my father_. We left, to return to our time where Bulma is waiting.  
  



	3. Chapter 2 Part 1

Darkinuyami: Here's the next chapter.Trunks and Hikari are going back to the past. Trying to follow the episode storyline.  
  
Hikari: Like that's going to happen.  
  
Trunks: _jumping up and down:_ Yeah! We're going back!  
  
Darkinuyami: Hikari take care of Trunks.  
  
Hikari: With pleasure.  
  
_Darkinuyami watches Hikari chase Trunks._  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z..I only own Hikari.  
  
Chapter 2 Part 1 Back to the Past: Trouble!  
  
_3 years later._  
  
I followed Trunks out of the time machine. "Something's wrong, Trunks. I can feel it," I said as I walked to him. He looked at me. "You're right. Look." I looked at the direction that he pointed to. I saw an android's head, but it was totally dissimilar to the androids back home.  
  
"How can this be? Was the past changed because of us?" I asked. Trunks shrugged. I don't know, but we're going to find out." We both flew up to the sky. I felt the ki of someone similar to Trunks's. "Trunks, Vegeta's that way." I pointed to an area by the city where some mountains were located. He nodded. "Let's go." We both flew that way.  
  
We found ourselves at a lab in a cave in a mountain. Krillin, Piccolo, Tien, and Vegeta were there. "Trunks and Hikari are back," Piccolo said. Vegeta's eyes widened. 'That boy has the same name as my son,' he thought. They couldn't be the same, could they?' "What are you guys doing here? Where's Goku?" I asked. "This is Dr. Gero's lab," Tien said, "We followed one of the androids here." Krillin looked at me, "Goku started feeling sick from the heart virus, so Yamcha took him home." I nodded. "It happened later that expected," I said aloud. "What do you mean?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"We were at the site where you battled. The remains that are there, are they of the androids?" Trunks asks. "Yeah," Vegeta answered, "Why?" "I don't understand," Trunks looks at me, "They don't look like the androids in our time." "WHAT?" everyone asks.  
  
I nodded. "He is right. The androids from our time are teenagers. Numbers 17 and 18." "These ones were 19 and 20," Krillin said. "You can't be serious," Vegeta argued. "Are you certain they are not them?" We both nodded. _I don't understand, how could this happen?_ I sighed. _Maybe our coming here the first time changed the future a whole lot, more than we intended_.   
  
Vegeta walked towards the entrance to Gero's lab. "I am going to blow this up," he said as he turned Super Saiyan. "No!" Trunks yelled. "You're not strong enough to beat them. Let's wait for Goku." He got in front of Vegeta. "Boy! Get out of my way!" Vegeta pushed Trunks into me, and blew the door open.   
  
Once the smoke from the blast cleared, we laid our eyes on the androids17 and 18. The two whose faces have plagued me since before I can remember.the ones I fear of becoming because I am just like them.  
  
We watched as 17 kills Dr. Gero/20 and they turn to us. Trunks and I look at them in fear. "Are they them?" Piccolo asks. "Yup," Trunks answers as I nod my head, "That's them..."  
  
Sorry for the cliffhanger.I will add more when I get more reviews.  
  
Trunks and Hikari: Review! Review! Review! 


	4. Battle with Androids

_darkinuyami_:i have decided to stop labeling the chapters i post. it gets confusing as to what i should name them, etc. well, sorry that it took so long, but here's the next part to **The Daughter of Goku**. Some of this may be AU, and the characters may be acting OC, but I am trying the best that I can.

DISCLAIMER: Only own Hikari...

_blah_- Trunks and Hikari talking to each other.

_blah_ - 18 and 17 talking to each other.

Trunks and I stepped back as 17 and 18 came closer to us. I watched as they smirked at how we reacted to their prescence.

"It feels good to be up," 17 announced. "Yeah," 18 spoke, "We should celebrate." She walked towards us. "We know who you are, do you know who we are?"

"You're just a bunch of useless machines that should have been destroyed," Vegeta answered with a smirk. His comment was ignored as they walked back into the lab. I saw 17 eyeing another pod. "Look 18, another android."

Trunks and I gasped_.This is not supposed to happen! Nothing has been happening the way wetold them it would_! He glanced my way_. Don't worry.We'll figure out something_.

18 smiled at the pod, which scared me more. "Let's wake him up." Trunks stepped forward. "No! I won't let you!." She glared at him and the rest of us. "You would do best not to interfere."

Vegeta spoke up. "Let them do what they want, I willbe the one to destroy them anyway." I watched as Trunks powered up. "No! They can't do it!" I flew up, along with the others, in time to see Dr.Gero's lab destroyed.

Vegeta grabbed Trunks. "You fool! Now see what you have done!" I looked again to the remains of the lab. _They can't be dead, I can feel it. _"Look!" I cried.

17 and 18 survived. What's worse,18 was holding the pod which contained the other android. She dropped it on the ground and opened it. Another male android,really tall in green and black attire withorange hairarose. "Who are you and what is your purpose?" She asked.

"I am 16, and my mission is to find and destroy Son Goku." I gasped_.We have to stop him! He can't fight like this_! 18 glanced my way. _17, I can't feel her ki like I can feel the others'. She is probably an android like us. Maybe we can have some fun with her._

"Alright, it's decided. We are going to Son Goku." They started to fly away, completely ignoring us. Vegeta grew angry. "They are not getting away!" Trunks blocked him as he transformed. "Stop! You won't win. We have to wait for Goku!" Vegeta pushed him out of the way and zoomed after the androids.

"This is bad. He won't win." Trunks nodded. _We have to do somethingKari. He is my father._ "We have to help him." Piccolo and the others agreed. "Let's go!" We flew after Vegeta.

We soon made it to a highway, where Vegeta was battling 18. "You are pretty strong Vegeta," 17 said, "however, you won't win."Vegeta growled at this. "Vegeta!" Piccolo called. "Let us help you!" Trunks cried. He glared at us. "I don'tneed help!" 17 glanced our way. "As long asnone of you interfere, I won't have to."

As the battle goes on,we watch as Vegeta is getting weaker, while 18 is justas strong as when the battlebegan. "Why?"Vegeta cried as 18 broke his arm. "You fool, I have just been toying with you."

_I have to do something. _I looked at Trunks as he transformed into a Super Saiyan. "Trunks! Don't!" My calls were made in vain as he rushed to help his father...

...We were all lying on the ground,defeated by17 and 18. I got up on my knees and pounded the ground. "Damn!" Icried.

I heard laughing behind me. Iturned to see 17grab me by my shoulders. "You are not like the others, are you?"

Istruggled to break free from his grasp,but he grabbed my hair and held myface in front ofhis. "Oh, so you are an android like us. Why do you fight on the side of humans?"

I glared at him. "Because I ampart human, and I value my human side more than anythingelse." He laughed at me. "You are afraid of it, you are afraid of yourother side. That is why you fight against us."

I tried to answer when he dropped me on the ground. "Don't deny it. Youspend your time trying to act like them," withthat he gestured towards the others andI glanced at Trunks as he struggled to get up. "Youare not able todefeat us because you deny the android in you."

I stood up andfaced him. "No I don't. The android you are talking about is a monster like thethree of you are, destroying innocents. I am not like you."

He grabbed me again. "Come with me and I will show you howto accept it." I shivered at the feeling of his breath on my face. I did the only thingI could think of at that moment: Ireached out and smacked him across the face (A/N: did I say it was rational?).

He glared at me and smacked me back. Ifell on the ground. "Don't ever do that again, bitch!" I looked up to see him standing over me. "Just for that, you're coming withus."

_No! Trunks_!.Hehoisted me over his shoulder. "Let me go you asshole...you have not right to do this...Trunks!" I kept on struggling and screaming as17 carried me towards 18 and 16. "Let's go find Son Goku." With that,the androids left with mein tow.

_HIKARI!_

------------------------------------------

_**darkinuyami: Read and review!**_


End file.
